


[podfic] Be Mean to Me

by Kess



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing Dirty Talk, Verbal Humiliation, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: [podfic of be mean to me by trebletwenty]The last thing Thunderclash was expecting when he followed Rodimus out of Swerve's to try and apologise for ruining his night out with Drift was to end up on his knees in front of him, with Rodimus indulging one of his biggest and most sorely neglected kinks, but he's not exactly about to complain.
Relationships: Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Thunderclash
Comments: 24
Kudos: 20





	[podfic] Be Mean to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Mean to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283653) by [TrebleTwenty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrebleTwenty/pseuds/TrebleTwenty). 



****

**Fic:** [be mean to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283653) by [trebletwenty](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Transformers/IMG_20201022_183646.jpg)

 **Cover Artist:** kess

 **Fandom:** transformers (IDW)

 **Ship(s):** Rodimus/Thunderclash

 **Rating:** e

 **Music:** IPHONE by rico nasty

 **Warnings:** possibly unsafe Ds [ractices, drunk sex (they hook up after some time at a bar, and don't talk about it beforehand). Humiliation kink and semi-public sex, but that's more of an enticement than a warning

 **Reader's Notes:** recorded this on my phone so the quality is... not quite potato, not quite not. Personally I think this pod is best listened to at 1.25x speed. update: the end bit got CUT OFF thanks to carbon for pointing that out 😭 it's been re-uploaded and is here in full now! 

i love rodimus so much

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Transformers/%5btf%5d%20be%20mean%20to%20me.mp3) [31MB, 00:52:10]


End file.
